The invention relates to an exhaust gas separator for internal combustion engines, more especially for the separation of soot, wherein the exhaust gas is fed at a high temperature to a reactor chamber, in which it is guided over temperature-resistant and possibly also catalytically acting installation bodies having as large a specific surface as possible.